


A night of pleasure

by mistressterably



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You eagerly accept an invitation to Malcolm's place and your expectations of a pleasant evening are more than met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A night of pleasure

‘You are cordially invited to an evening of pleasure this Friday evening. M.’

You looked at the card, smiling. Inhaling deeply you could smell the subtle hints of his cologne on the card stock. With a soft purring noise, you could feel yourself quiver slightly in anticipation of the pleasure that the invitation hinted at. Tracing your finger over the elegantly printed M, made as if from ribbon, you wondered if Malcolm (the sender of the invitation) had sent one to Jamie as well. Now that would be truly pleasurable. You recalled the last time the three of you had enjoyed one of these nights it had lasted all night and you had been sore the following three days. Well, perhaps sore wasn’t the right word. Incredibly sensitive to touch, yes, that was better.

Smiling, you began to plan what you would wear. Booking in to the salon, you spent the afternoon before getting your hair done and the rest of yourself was pampered. Waxing and some discreet trimming as well was arranged. At home, you had a long bath prior to dressing. You planned on the slinky black dress, the skimpy black lace panties and matching lace bra. Daring to lightly tease yourself, you smiled to yourself at how you were already buzzing with excitement. Slipping your finger between your warm folds, a sigh escaped your lips at how wet you already were and it took some willpower to withdraw your finger and stop. Had to keep yourself ready for the evening, you remind yourself. 

The ordered cab arrived at your door and you threw your long black coat on, your feet slipping into the black heels. The cab driver was a gentleman and helped you into the cab, settling you in before driving off. You had to squeeze your thighs closed tightly to try and contain yourself. 

The front light of Malcolm’s home was on but no other lights were. It made you lick your lips. It meant that they’d be playing in the basement. He was in a controlling mood then. That thought raised your hopes of Jamie joining them. Now there was a man who liked a good spanking. If you hadn’t already been wet, you certainly were now. 

The cab driver helped you from the back of the cab, doffed his cap and then left you to approach the door on your own. 

You got to the front door and it was opened before you could knock. ‘Darling, glad you could join us this evening.’ Malcolm was lifting your hand to his lips, kissing you lightly before placing light kisses on both your cheeks. ‘Let me take your coat.’ You smiled at his manner as he removed your coat, hanging it up. His comment about ‘us’ and the sight of Jamie’s long overcoat already in the closet, made you quiver again. That familiar feeling of intimacy and sexual pleasure that only these two men could prompt in you.

‘You look absolutely gorgeous tonight.’ Malcolm said, his smile genuine. ‘Jamie’s waiting downstairs already.’ Malcolm was in a white button-up shirt, no tie or jacket and light grey trousers. It was obvious to you that he was just as ready for the evening as you were.

‘You didn’t start without me I hope.’ You pouted a little and got a laugh from him.

‘I knew you’d be here.’ With your hand in his, he guided you carefully down the stairs. In the basement, you took in the large room with the large bed at one end and at the other end, the multi-purpose bench. Jamie sat on the end of the bed, a drink in his hand. He was up at the first of you and Malcolm. Jamie had gotten dressed to the nines as well. A well-tailored black suit, dark grey shirt and matching tie. He’d gotten his hair trimmed as well, you noticed. When he leaned to kiss you on the cheeks, you breathed in his scent as well. You let your fingers touch his cheek lightly before touching the corner of his mouth, prompting his lips to part ever so slightly. 

The black trousers he wore meant that you couldn’t tell how excited he already was but his breath was enough to tell you he was incredibly ready as well. ‘Jamie, what a pleasant surprise.’

‘I could never pass up a chance to spend an evening with, lover.’ 

‘You two are such flatterers.’ You could feel yourself blush slightly at their attentions. 

‘You make it very easy.’ Jamie replied.

Malcolm came over with a glass in each hand, one for you and one for himself. Raising his own in the air, he said ‘To an exquisite evening of pleasure.’ You and Jamie both raised your glasses to join Malcolm in his toast. The chat was light and suggestive from both men. Jamie made the first move, standing beside you as you finished your drink he took the empty glass from you and leaned in for a soft kiss on your lips, his tongue darting out to lick the last drops of your drink from your lips. 

‘Jamie, starting off already are you mate?’ Malcolm said with a teasing glare. ‘You’re supposed to ask before you go making any moves.’

Jamie grinned. ‘How can you expect me to hold back when we’re in the presence of such a beauty.’ 

You found yourself licking your lips at the tone Jamie used. 

‘You still need to ask permission. Looks like we’re off to a night of punishment for you.’ Malcolm warned Jamie. Biting your lip, you felt yourself get even wetter. The thought of Malcolm in charge and punishing Jamie was always incredibly erotic. 

‘Now, Malcolm. It was just a kiss.’ Jamie protested but Malcolm was already taking hold of Jamie by the tie and leading him to the bench. You followed, knowing that Malcolm was likely to ask you to fetch things for him. Malcolm made Jamie sit on the bench, legs spread one on either side. Moving behind Jamie, Malcolm let go of his tie and, gripping him by both shoulders, pulled Jamie back to the end of the bench. There he flipped up a backboard that locked into place. Two rings were embedded on the sides of the backboard.   
‘Darling, can you get the leather cuffs for me?’ 

Your heels clicked on the wood flooring as you went to the cabinet and took the cuffs from the top drawer. Bringing them over, you earned a kiss from Malcolm, enjoying the teasing little lick he gave you. Standing back a step, you watched as Malcolm tightened the leather cuffs around Jamie’s wrists and then locked them into the waiting rings. Jamie tested them, he always did, and only had a slight range of movement.

With him locked up against the backboard and his legs spread, Malcolm smiled seductively at him and then to yourself. As Malcolm kept his eyes on you, he slipped his hands over Jamie’s chest. All Jamie could do was strain against the cuffs and tense his legs. ‘Join me, darling.’

You stepped over towards Malcolm, with Jamie sat between you. While Malcolm kept stroking Jamie’s chest you bent to kiss him. Parting your lips, Malcolm used his tongue to lap at your lips and tease against your tongue, drawing you closer to kiss more passionately. When Malcolm took your hand and placed it against Jamie, you took the invitation to stroke Jamie as well, lightly pressing your body against his arm. 

‘Fucking teases.’ Jamie moaned, the sight of you and Malcolm kissing right beside him as you were both squeezing and stroking his chest muscles. You pinched his nipple lightly, making Jamie whimper slightly. 

Malcolm broke of his kissing of you to lean down to Jamie’s ear. ‘Do I need to gag you too? I don’t really want to Jamie. I was hoping to get a good blow job from you this evening.’

Jamie flushed slightly, his legs parting wider. You spoke yourself, ‘Oh please, Malcolm, no gagging Jamie tonight.’

‘Begging on his behalf tonight, darling?’ Malcolm shot up an eyebrow at you.

‘Yes. You want a blow job from him. I’d love him to do the same to me.’ You smiled sweetly at Malcolm. 

‘If I cut him some slack it means you take some of his punishment.’ 

‘Must I?’ You beg.

Malcolm left off his stroking of Jamie and was standing in front of you, his eyes undressing you and his tongue running over his lips. ‘You must. Either I gag him or.. ‘ Malcolm paused a moment and you could see him thinking. ‘You take the anal vibrator until I take it out.’ You whimpered at the thought. Jamie’s eyes were on you, pleading as well. Biting your lip, you nod. Malcolm grinned. ‘Get it.’

Back to the cabinet, you opened the second drawer and looked over the range of toys that Malcolm had accumulated. Your fingers lit on the thin vibrator, flared at the bottom. Bringing it over to him, Malcolm gestured for you to turn around. With your back to him, and with Jamie watching, Malcolm eased the zip of your dress down and was soon sliding his hands under the dress to ease it down. Standing there in just your heels, panties and bra, Malcolm kissed your shoulders and then down the center of your back to the clasp of your bra. You heard him turn on the vibrator, touching it against your spine and running it down to the waist of your panties. 

With a nudge of his foot on yours, you spread your legs apart and Malcolm hooked a finger to pull the back of your panties away from your body at the leg. The vibrator pressed against your leg and then against the crotch of your panties. You purred in response. At Malcolm’s direction the vibrator moved over your crotch and then he pressed it into your rear, letting it slowly move up. You arched backwards against him until it was inserted completely, the flared end comfortable tight against your skin. 

Jamie was biting his lip now, his eyes watching every move Malcolm made. Malcolm was settling your panties back to where they were most comfortable. ‘Such a lady, you are, darling. Taking that for Jamie.’ 

Breathing heavily, you could feel yourself dripping wet now. Running your hands over Malcolm’s chest you leaned close to him, inviting him to kiss you. His large hands cupped your face as he kissed you passionately. Your hands wandered down over his chest to his stomach to tease at the button of his trousers. Malcolm’ moved his hands to help pop the button open and you slipped your hand inside them, over his boxers to massage his eager member. It was straining upwards behind his boxers. Rubbing up and down the length of it you could feel his muscles tremble and throb. 

All Jamie could do was sit and watch, the only measure of relief he could give himself was moving his hips slightly. 

The heat of his erection against your hand and the vibrations in your rear were making you incredibly aroused and ready. Your hand moved under the waist of his boxers, touching his penis directly to finger the wet tip. It was Malcolm who unzipped his trousers and pushed his boxers down, exposing himself. Stiff and hard, you wrapped your hand around him to stroke him slowly up and down. Malcolm closed his eyes in pleasure. 

‘Mmm, good.’ He said softly. ‘Now, why don’t you go stand on the other side of Jamie for me, darling.’ Malcolm directed you and you moved to the other side of the bench, stroking Jamie’s hair as you gaze at Malcolm’s hand on his own erection. ‘Give me that good blow job, Jamie.’ Standing at his side, Jamie was easily able to turn his head and open his mouth wide to take Malcolm in his mouth. You reached over to cup Malcolm’s balls, rolling them gently in your fingers. Helping to direct Malcolm’s muscle, you grip the base and hold it steady for Jamie to eagerly lick and suck the engorged tip. Malcolm pushed his clothes down as Jamie sucked him off, casually stepping out of them and kicking them away. His fingers quickly unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged it off, throwing it onto the pile of his clothes.

Jamie, however, was forced to remain fully clothed. 

Malcolm, naked now, began to thrust towards Jamie’s mouth. Holding Jamie steady, you watched eagerly as Malcolm let his head fall back, moaning. Soon after, he was thrusting upwards and groaning as he ejaculated. Crooking his finger at you, Malcolm eased his cock from Jamie’s mouth and you moved closer to Jamie until he was able to suck you through your wet panties. Malcolm reached over and tugged your panties to one side to let Jamie’s exploring tongue delve between your wet folds, lapping hungrily at your juices. One of Malcolm’s long fingers began to rub hard against your nub, making you gasp and tremble. Far too soon, you were gripping the backboard tight with your hand and reaching for Malcolm to hang on to him. Your orgasm pulsed through your body making you moan loudly. 

Leaving Jamie’s lips and chin glistening from your juices, you were lead away by Malcolm but only until he could sit down on Jamie’s still clothed lap. His hands guided you to straddle him. Malcolm unclasped your bra and threw it away. His large hands cupped your breasts, squeezing and massaging them. His fingers pinched your nipples, tugging on them and twisting them until you were whimpering again. Leaving your sopping wet panties on, Malcolm pushed the fabric out of the way and pulled you close against him. With one hand holding his member steady you were sliding down onto him. 

Urging you to rock your hips against him, Malcolm was hungrily sucking on your breasts as you rode him hard. Jamie, pinned there without even the option of rocking his own hips, was subjected to Malcolm’s ass grinding against his erection and kissing Malcolm’s shoulders and neck. You reached around to stroke his hair, offering your thumb to his hungry mouth for him to suck on it. Again you were peaking too soon for your own liking but Malcolm was as well. His hands gripped your waist hard as he took you hard until he was buried deep inside you as he flooded you with his seed. Leaning forward against him, you purred against his neck until you were guided by his hands to get up. 

The vibrator was still buzzing inside you as Malcolm waved you to one side. When he got up from Jamie’s lap, the wet stains from yours and Malcolm’s sex were visible even on his black trousers. Straddling Jamie, Malcolm stood there stroking his wet erection. With a smirk, he teased Jamie by rubbing the tip of his member against Jamie’s eager lips but only letting his tongue taste briefly. ‘Poor guy. Still dressed up. Bet your cock is aching now.’ Jamie was unable to answer with Malcolm’s penis in front of his lips. ‘Oh, you are, no need to tell me.’

With his hands on Jamie’s head, Malcolm bent down and kissed Jamie hard. As you watched, the two men kissed deeply and passionately. ‘Darling, come over here for me.’ Malcolm directed you and you stepped over. ‘Rub him till he cums. In his pants.’

Jamie moaned and you cupped his bulging trousers, palming him. He squirmed as you massaged him until he was gasping, thrusting up against your hand with his hips. Malcolm continued to kiss his fellow Scot. Then Jamie was pulling away from Malcolm, a strangled groan as he came. 

Malcolm stood up, his fingers stroking Jamie’s lips. Gesturing to you, you moved and kissed Malcolm. Once Jamie’s breathing steadied after his orgasm, Malcolm smiled. ‘That was a good start, lovers.’


End file.
